


fond

by TAKIPSlLIM



Series: learn to love you [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, based on a twt fic, realizing you're in love with the person you married, tay seeing the northern lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKIPSlLIM/pseuds/TAKIPSlLIM
Summary: Tay finds it ironic, really, this case of bad timing. This slow but sudden realization that hits him, thousands of miles away from home.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Series: learn to love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164299
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	fond

Contrary to popular belief, the one that's perpetuated by his friends and their endless teasing, Tay is not a romantic. He's honestly anything but. It's one of the traits he and New shared, or so he thought.

Sure, he wears his emotions on his sleeve. He's easy to read. When he's happy, he simply radiates and embodies the emotion. And it's often contagious, as the people around him say. 

He's not emotionally constipated either. He'd like to think he's quite atuned to his emotions, that he'd rather feel sad whenever than bottle up the feelings, because there was no point in piling up the negatives.

But Tay is not a romantic. He finds it hard to explain, really. When he was younger, he thought he had a problem, when most of his high school friends had gotten bit by the love bug, chasing after girls and crushing on boys left and right, Tay just didn't find the charm. 

It was fun to watch his friends trip over their crushes, and it was alarming to watch them suddenly burst into tears at the recalling their respective experiences with rejection. But it wasn't something he wanted for himself. 

Romance? Sure, it seemed like he's missing out on a life experience shared by almost every single person in this planet. 

And it might sound bad, coming from a married man. But they don't count, right? 

He still finds it amusing, how he'd spent years finding New annoying in every sense of the word. The way the younger had that quiet arrogance surrounding him. How he always had that look of disgust on his face whenever he had to interact with Tay, and all those tiny details he's archived in his head through the years. 

Slowly, they're being replaced with the things he's learning the more they spend time together. The pre-wedding activities helped. The business merger meetings and forced lunch dates where he learned that New could not, for the life of him, eat spicy food. The engagement party where he learned that New's hands shake so badly when he's nervous. 

They've been living together for a couple of months too, and he's continuously cataloguing these memories, these details. He still isn't sure what for, but… 

_ Oh, god. It's one in the morning in Bangkok? Is he awake? Is he demolishing another pint of ice cream? _

Tay sighs, pulling at his camera strap, debating on making the call to ease his worries. While he knows New is usually awake at this hour, his so-called me time, he can't help but feel a bit helpless. 

He's a worrier, that's a fact. A nagger, even. He knows New has little to no care about what he puts into his body, mostly stuffing himself with sugary snacks and sweets. So, of course, he had to constantly ask him to eat better. 

But… isn't this feeling a bit too much?

After all, he's in Norway on the trip of his dreams, New's early Christmas gift. 

It had always been his dream to see the Northern Lights, to see it through his own eyes and capture the magical moment through his favorite lenses. 

And New, without hesitation over a random dinner they had after work, had given him an envelope that contained round trip tickets and a detailed itinerary.

"Chase your dreams, Tay." New had said then, so casually, as if he were telling Tay the time of day. 

And by then, he'd had a hunch and a handful of doubts. 

He's attuned to his emotions, and it's easy to pinpoint the current developments - this unfamiliar pressure in his chest, an unexplainable warmth in his cheeks. He had a hunch, but he wasn't sure.  _ No experience, remember? _

It's like, each day, with every passing moment, he learns something about New that he never would have known if hadn't decided to accept the wedding gift from Tay's grandparents, the gated five bedroom mansion by the outskirts of Bangkok. 

New claimed he wasn't familiar with the whole romancing thing, and that his experiences had been short-lived flings. But Tay doubts that. Who in their non-romantic minds would suddenly decide to make a friend's (if you could call people who occasionally kiss that) wish come true?

He still can't describe what they have, because for one, they're married. Everything is fair game. Their first kiss was at the east conference of the TC Holdings building. They consummated their marriage. 

But they're just friends. Because it's still hard sometimes, to deal with the past where they've been too awful to each other. And Tay truly feels bad about it, but it's a process. And they're dealing with it, slowly but surely. 

"Sir, we're five minutes away," the guide says, going on about how the lights that would be in view in a couple of minutes. 

Against his better judgement, he presses the call button. 

The reception isn't that great, but it'll do, because the call goes through. It rings. 

Once, twice, thrice. 

"Hmm? Tay?" New's voice is raspy, the way it is when he's gotten a bit of sleep in, and Tay feels guilty but slightly relieved at the fact that New has been getting more sleep. 

"Hi, sorry. Did I wake you up?" he says, corners of his lips already twitching. 

"Yes. But don't worry, it's a good thing," New says, and Tay hears the ruffling of sheets followed by light footsteps, "I have a meeting with our partners from the States in an hour, anyway." 

He hums in response as the gears in his head turn. 

"Hey, shouldn't you be sightseeing right now?" New asks, and at the same time, the car stops. 

"Yeah, got bored in the car." he says, a blatant excuse for the fact that he'd been thinking about New the entire trip, everything seemingly reminding him of his husband who refuses to take a break and take care of himself properly.

"Tell me about it when you get home, okay?" 

"Of course, this wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for you," he replies, simple and honest. 

He hears New laugh, a laugh that carried no malice, a laugh that he'd always heard from a far then, never really directed at him. 

"No," New pauses, "I only bought the tickets. I just gave you a small push. This is you choosing to do what you want."

"Okay, you win." he says, laughing at how New could say words like these without thinking much of them, without cringing or reading the undertones they carry. 

"Go see the lights, Tay. I'll see you at home." 

They end the call, and Tay gets out of the car to complete the short trek to the viewing area, thinking about all the photos he has to take to show New the Aurora Borealis, the breathtaking Northern Lights.

He feels as if the air had been punched out of him, because the sight right before him could never be described by words, can't be captured in photographs. 

So he finds it ironic, really, this case of bad timing. The slow but sudden realization that hits him, thousands of miles away from home. 

That saying, absence makes the heart grown fonder? 

Yeah, the very one he never really understood. How could you grow fonder for someone who isn't by your side? 

And yet, it does. It makes so much sense. Because despite having crossed out the top item on his bucket list, he can't help but think about how it doesn't feel right. 

Like the sappy romantic he never thought he would be, he knows his hunch is was right all along. He's grown fond, growing only fonder. 

**Author's Note:**

> hadkjfns err tay's "i think i love him" moment!!!


End file.
